


"Harry?"

by marshmallowteal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowteal/pseuds/marshmallowteal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Harry's getting married even Harry <br/>"Harry are you trying to say that you love me or that you're obsessed with me?." Draco asked curiously with a smirk playing at his lips</p><p> </p><p>i suck at summarys</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Harry?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first piece of writing I've done for something other than school  
> tips would be helpful

Harry awoke to the sound of Kreacher cooking breakfast at 7:15am sharp for Ginny and he still wonders how she doesn't know how to cook when she has Molly for a mother.As he got up and started to dress he began to wonder why Ginny's up so early and then it hit him like a stinging jinx it's his no their wedding today , the thought of Ginny in a wedding dress was pushed away at the thought of Draco in a tuxedo instead of traditional wizard bonding robes he snapped out of his trance as Kreacher knocked quickly on the bedroom door (his way of saying Ginny's in a rush) as he made his way down the several flights of stairs Grimmauld Place has he thought all the history the place holds .Unsurprisingly breakfast was quiet as Ginny was going over the wedding plans with Hermione over the Floo network before she tells Ron and George to close the shop for the day .The time that leads up to when he and Ginny say their vows passed in a blur , whilst Ginny say's her vows Harry takes the time to loo for a head of almost white blond hair but he knew it would be for naught .   
Draco was at Malfoy Manor drowning his sorrows with a bottle of aged fire whiskey after deciding that oak matured mean wasn't strong enough to numb the pain , he only stops drinking long enough to burn as many copies of the daily prophet that mentions his no weaselette's Harry as quickly as he can.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts about Draco again but instead of Kreacher this time it was Ginny clapping he hands an inch away from his glazed face looking slightly amused as he blushed crimson red when he realized that all the guests were looking at him with shock and disbelief on their faces  
"Harry?" Ginny said in a quiet voice   
"I can do this Gin , I cant marry you "he replied in a equally quiet voice   
"I know that now Harry and im sorry it took me this long to notice that"Ginny mumbled as she lifted her head to loo him in his eyes  
"Gin you have nothing to be sorry for"he reassured her   
"Harry what in the world are you two doing?" Hermione questioned in a suspicious voice  
"Harry go and get him I know it should be Draco stood here and not me I think that I've always know that you love him but i thought that if i deny it , it would go away." She admitted very quickly  
"I think your right Gin I think that i do love him and i should go and get him" with one last kiss placed on Ginny's cheek and one last look at her in her hand made wedding dress (thank you Pansy Parkinson), he apparated right in front of Malfoy Manor's over sized front doors not even knowing if he was in as he spent so much time at his mothers place in France , swallowing his fear he looked at his feet prayed to Merlin and knocked.

"Harry?"Draco questioned in a disbelieving voice as he eyed Harry like he was about to vanish from his front door step.Harry slowly looked up from his polished shoes and stared straight into Draco's light grey eyes , his breathing hitched and his heart raced as all the memories containing those perfect grey eyes flashed before his eyes  
"Hey Draco"Harry said breathlessly as he realized how much he missed staring into his emotion filled eyes   
"What are you doing here Harry?Shouldn't you be getting married to Ginny?" Draco sneered before spitting Ginny's name like it left a rancid taste in his mouth , Harry internally cringed as Draco sneered at him like in 6th year at Hogwarts   
"well that's why im here actually Draco"Harry replied coolly as he noticed the lingering smell of fire whiskey in Draco's breath   
"well Potter , you may or may not no this but usually when you get married you spend time with the person you have married and today's the day that you married her Harry" He notice that Draco spoke with a sad voice instead of a sneer this time  
"I didn't."Harry mumbled   
"You didn't what Potter?Draco snapped   
"I didn't say i do Draco it felt wrong "Harry shouted at him getting annoyed with him  
"You couldn't say I do ?"Draco questioned  
"All day all i could think of was you Draco and what you would look like in a tuxedo , even at school i was always aware of what you did and heaven forbid i forget that i basically spent a year stalking you at Hogwarts . I just don't think that i was in love with you not until we kissed at my new year party."Harry admitted unsure of what would come next .  
"Harry are you trying to say that you love me or that you're obsessed with me?." Draco asked curiously with a smirk playing at his lips  
" Im trying and failing to say that im in love with you Draco Malfoy."he said shepishly


End file.
